Court or field games are relatively common wherein a ball or other object is hit, batted or thrown between opposing players within a defined court area back and forth over a net, line or other device or means separating the players. Tennis and volleyball are perhaps the most popular of such games. Other lesser known examples of such field or court games are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,375,289, 4,422,647, 4,834,392, 5,018,746, 5,058,899 and 5,112,061.